The invention relates to a transport frame for transporting material and/or piece goods.
Typically the transport frames, such as containers, used in sea transports are supported and fastened to the transport base at their corners. Thus, the weight of the transport frame is directed to certain point-form locations in the transport base. In addition, high loads are directed to the locking arrangement of the frame at high seas, for instance.
Publication WO 2008/142202 discloses a solution, in which the bottom structure of a transport frame comprises a flexible support surface for supporting the frame against a deck in the cargo space of a ship, whereby the rigidity of the frame is dimensioned in such a manner that the bottom structure of the frame is arranged to flex elastically to an extent that allows the bottom structure of the frame to bend against the deck and the flexible support surface to form a pressure equalisation surface against the deck when the frame is loaded with reels. This way, the weight of the frame and its cargo can be distributed in such a manner that it also loads the deck at other locations than just the fastening points. The pressure equalisation surface that is in contact with the ship's deck also acts as a friction surface, thus reducing the loads directed to the locking arrangement of the frame. However, the solution requires that the bottom structure be arranged flexible and that the load of the frame is arranged at correct locations and suitable in size so that the frame bends in the required manner.